


Mountains, Caves, Who Cares?

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Claustrophobia, as well as MK teaching Macaque vines, because you cant tell me that wukong wouldnt be claustrophobic, one (1) vine reference, trapped in a cave, vaguely implied shadowpeach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: MK, Macaque, and Wukong get trapped in a cave. This would be fine if Wukong wasn't claustrophobic.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Mountains, Caves, Who Cares?

"Wukong, if you keep pacing like that, I will not hesitate to punch you." Macaque threatened. Wukong temporarily paused his pacing to turn and glare at him.

"Try me." He said. The two of them glowered at each other, until MK stepped between them, concerned.

"C'mon guys, we can't do this again." He said, "You two do still remember how we got trapped in here in the first place, _right_?"

You see, this had all started out as a simple training session between MK and Wukong, with Macaque watching on the sidelines, as he currently wasn't allowed to be out of either of MK or Wukong's sight. Thing had been going fine, that is, until Macaque chose to comment on Wukong's training style, saying that he was being 'too gentle'. Wukong, as one would expect, took offense to this, responding with something along the lines of Macaque's training just being 'too rough'. And then, before MK could even register what was happening, the two of them had started fighting again.

Now, at the start, MK wasn't all that concerned, as it wasn't that out of the ordinary for those two to fight. He did start to worry however, when he noticed bits of the mountain they had been training beside start to shake and crumble. It eventually got to the point where MK had to start dodging large pieces of rocks to avoid being crushed.

He must've miscalculated his dodge at some point, as Wukong and Macaque both shouted his name, before tackling him back into a small cave, just barely saving him by getting hit by a large boulder, at the expense of all 3 of them getting trapped in the cramped space. They quickly found that the area was too unstable for either Wukong or Macaque to get them out without the entire cave collapsing, and figured that it wasn't worth the risk of them not being fast enough to get MK out before the whole thing crumbled. Thankfully, thanks to the unlimited Wifi/Data plan Wukong had given to MK, he could easily text Mei and inform her of the problem, so now it was just a waiting game.

...A waiting game that was clearly starting to grate on Macaque and Wukong's nerves.

MK sighed, trying to think of something to defuse the tension, when his phone dinged with another message from Mei. Oh. That could work.

"Hey guys," He said, "Mei sent me some puppy videos and vines to watch while we wait, if you want to."

"...What's a vine?" Macaque asked. MK gasped in (partially faux) horror.

"How can you not know what a vine is?!" He asked.

"It's not my fault that I'm an immortal who barely interacts with modern tech." Macaque replied.

"Being immortal isn't an excuse, Monkey King is immortal too and he knows vines!" MK said, "Monkey King, quote a vine!"

"Freshavocado." Wukong deadpanned.

"See?"

"...That's just because he's an idiot with nothing better to do with his time." Macaque said.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Wukong said, his tail fluffing up in irritation. Macaque smirked.

"Good, that's what I intended." He said. MK could _sense_ that if he didn't interrupt, another fight would break out, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

He pushed Macaque to the ground, sat down beside him, and practically shoved his phone into his face.

"Wh- hey!"

"Stop arguing with Monkey King and learn some Internet Culture." MK said, "Monkey King, do you wanna watch too?"

"Uh..... no. I'm. Fine over here." Wukong said, before going back to his pacing. MK shrugged, and pressed play on the first vine compilation Mei sent him.

\---

A few minutes later, and MK was starting to get concerned. He didn't think Macaque had noticed, considering how drawn in to watching the videos he'd become as soon as they had started, but Wukong's pacing had slowly but steadily been getting more frantic. His tail's movement had gone way past what MK had come to recognize as stimming and had landed somewhere much more... agitated, he'd say. He'd also started chewing on his nails.

Thinking about it for a moment, MK made his decision, and paused the video, bringing Macaque's attention back to the present as well.

"Uhh, Monkey King, are you alright?" MK asked, genuinely concerned. Wukong stopped pacing, turning to give MK a smile. It wasn't very convincing.

...Especially since, now that Wukong was no longer pacing, MK could see that he was _trembling._

"I'm fiNe." Wukong said, then winced as his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. Macaque snorted.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the mighty Monkey King would experience a voice crack- ow!" He said, cutting himself off when MK smacked his shoulder, glaring at him. Macaque glanced at MK's mad, but still incredibly concerned face, and then back at the still shaking Wukong, and then sighed, standing up and reaching out his hand.

"Alright, Wukong, you've got the kid all worked up, just come over here and tell us what's-"

" _Don't touch me._ " Wukong hissed, and Macaque froze, watching as Wukong backed further away from him. "I'm fine, I just, give me a moment-"

Wukong's back made contact with the stone wall of the cave, and something in his mind seemed to snap, as he instinctively jumped away from it, shaking, hyperventilating, and, apparently no longer having the effort to keep up a calm and collected act, sat down on the ground, curling up a little. Macaque stood near him, close but not touching, not entirely sure what was going on or what he should do.

Looking at his mentor on the ground, MK mentally thought of all the stories he had learned about him, hoping to find _something_ to explain what was going on. And then it clicked. MK hurriedly signaled to Macaque, catching his attention.

_'Mountain'_. He signed, grateful for the few sign language lessons Wukong had been giving him, in the case of an emergency.

_'500 years. Mountain.'_

Macaque seemed to understand what MK was implying, if his wince was anything to go by. Neither of them were really quite sure were they should go from here, now that they knew what the problem was. The best thing to do would be to get Wukong out of the cave, but MK's phone said they still had about 20 minutes before Mei would show up to get them out, so that option was currently off the list. So the next best thing would be to find a way to calm Wukong down, but, to be honest, neither Macaque or MK had much experience in this department.

Didn't mean they couldn't try.

MK scooted closer to Wukong, not too close though, not wanting Wukong to feel more trapped than he already clearly did.

"Hey, hey, Monkey King, it's uh. It's going to be fine? We're going to be fine." MK said.

"The kid's right, Peaches." Macaque said, sitting down on the ground on the other side of Wukong. "We won't be in here for much longer. That dragon girl's already on her way."

Wukong gave a shaky laugh.

"Heh. 'S been a long time since you've called me that." He mumbled.

"Called you what?" Macaque asked.

"Peaches."

"Oh." Macaque said, lightly blushing as he glanced away. "I didn't even notice I said that... sorry."

"It's fine." Wukong said, "....Keep talking, 's a good distraction."

MK glanced at the two of them, sensing that there was some _history_ between them that he hadn't been told about. ...Now probably wouldn't be the best time to ask though, so instead he started rambling on about some of the weirder stories from his noodle delivery days, hoping that they'd cheer Wukong up a little as well as distracting him.

\---

When Mei finally got the rocks out of the way, the first one out of the cave was Wukong, who shot out of there with an impressive speed, using his cloud to fly away and leaving the others far behind. Macaque and MK walked out of the cave soon after.

"Well that was rude." Mei said, "He didn't even say thank you."

"Just let him be for now, Mei." MK said, "Monkey King.... needs a bit of space right now."

Considering that Wukong had run off, Macaque guessed that it would be best for him to stay the night at MK's place instead, and leave Wukong to himself for a little.

...The next morning, MK awoke to a basket of peaches for him and Macaque on his doorstep.


End file.
